User blog:Razorgirl/GoTA Wiki Report for May
__NOEDITSECTION__ G'day everyone! This is the first of what I hope will be a monthly report on the activity of this Wiki. May 2013 was the first month that there has been any serious activity within the GoTA Wiki, and it's resulted in some impressive milestones: 'Statistics for May' :* 295 Pages :* 616 Images :* 3,239 Edits :* 19 Registered Contributors :* 18,200+ views This is a HUGE achievement given that at the start of May, the Wiki had 4 Pages and 3 Inactive Contributors since it was created in February 2013. Thank you to everyone that has contributed! The Wiki wouldn't be what it is without you! 'Completed Work' 'Pages that are being worked on' There is still LOTS to do in the Wiki so there is still plenty of opportunity for new people to come and help contribute to this game resource. People that become Registered Users can create Blogs where they can make Strategy Guides and other Opinion Pieces, and they gain (GoTA Themed) Badges for their contributions. One of our contributors gained a ranking in the top five of the Wiki's Leaderboard within their first day of contributions. There are some folks that have been amazing with their contributions, helping to create Templates that have helped us to make the Wiki look AMAZING. 'Contributor of the Month' There have been some outstanding contributions this month. While there isn't a Badge I can give him, Twentypence, who has done some amazing work on the House pages and in the Prologue and Quests. The Banner styled Table of Contents that is used by the Wiki is courtesy of Twentypence. It is this work that has made him my Contributor of the Month for May 2013. It feels a bit wrong to give "contributor of the month" to an Admin, but since this Wiki is in it's first month of Activity I hope that everyone can overlook this and see it as me giving credit where due, rather than an act of cronyism. Please take the time to visit his Wall and thank him for his outstanding work! 'Promotions' When I first visited this Wiki at the begining of May, there wasn't any activity. I messaged all the people that had accounts in the Wiki and invited them to help me get this place up and running. Nymeria (the Founder of the Wiki) isn't able to help out as much as she would like due to health reasons, and made me a Bureaucrat so that I could help get the Wiki going in her absence. I have since elevated two Users to the position of Administrator due to their contributions to the Wiki early one, and their help with the templates that help to make this Wiki as awesome as it is. *Xander Dracarys *Twentypence Whenever they message me about work that they have been experimenting on, I get so excited because I know it will help this Wiki to look amazing once the data is added. I've given MorwenPeckledon access to the Rollbacker tool, and made her a Chat Moderator. Morwen has been super helpful breaking up the icons for us all to use, and she is often in the Wiki's Chat. That's all from me for now. If you see something that is wrong, fix it. If you see something that is missing, create it. The more we have contributing to the Wiki, the more information there will be for everyone to access. I look forward to seeing what the stats are for June. Happy Coding! : ) RG ----- Legends: Rise of a Hero Wiki Game of Thrones: Ascent Wiki 17:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Monthly Reports